


Adventure's End

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Ehh... Don't count on it., Gen, I did Pacifist because the other options scare me, I might mention the Geno run??, Too early for too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: After their adventure through the Underground (Pacifist Run), Frisk wakes up in a hospital room, realizing it was all a dream. All of the monsters Frisk met were all friends they have in their daily life.But that doesn't mean that their dream doesn't haunt them.





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE let me know if you like this... I have more, but I might not share it if people don't want me to keep this going. Don't hesitate to comment and give feedback!

    I’m in bed. I’m supposed to be sleeping, but Toriel doesn’t know that. I hear her enter quietly, the smell of butterscotch-cinnamon pie following her. Facing the wall by my bed, I smile. She gently puts something on the floor, and quietly leaves again. 

    Sleep slowly takes me away. I’ll eat it in the morning.

 

    I wake up slowly. My head hurts. Practically everything does, but not a really sharp pain, more like a dull ache. My senses slowly register an antiseptic smell, soft beeping, a bandage on my head, and a light blanket over me.

    I open my eyes. 

    This isn’t Toriel’s house. There’s no butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

    Everything’s so stark and bright. Sitting up slowly as my limbs object, I notice an assortment of flowers and cards is on the table next to me. But there’s nobody here except me. 

    “To--” I stop. 

    An icy hand clutches my heart. I lay back as what truly happened sets in.

    I was never in the Underground. I never walked through the Ruins with Toriel. I never fought her. I never solved Papyrus’s puzzles. I never went to Grillby’s with Sans. 

    I remember an accident. I had been exploring around what had been an old well. I vaguely remember falling in as someone called my name, then everything went black. I must’ve fallen unconscious. 

    I reach up to touch my head bandage when someone comes in, a nurse, I think. She looks at me, an expression of shock on her face, then she smiles. “You’re awake.”

    “I… I think so…” I reply. 

    “You fell and got a concussion. You’ve been out for a week,” she says, tending to the equipment I’m attached to, disconnecting some and turning them off. One reads my heart rate, and several others have purposes I can’t begin to name.

    “M-my mom? My dad? My brother?”

    “Your mom’s been here almost constantly. Your dad came a few times. I haven’t seen much of a brother.”

    “Okay…”

    “Everything’s fine, Frisk,” she says as she finishes with my equipment. “I’ll call them and let you know if you’re awake.”

    “Okay. Thank you.”

    She leaves and I look at the things on the nearby table. There’s a few cards: I recognize Sam’s signature, scrawled in tiny letters, Pelias’s note of strength and signature in all caps taking up a fourth of the inside, Deinera’s difficult to read message that sounds harsh, but really shows how much she cares, and Alice’s short, but sweet message in her chicken scratch handwriting in one card. Another says it’s from from my dad and brother, but Alred didn’t sign it. It’s attached to a vase of yellow flowers from my dad’s garden, the ones he planted when Chara, my twin, died. Nobody’s allowed to touch it.

    I’m about to look at the flowers when my mom comes in.

    Her name’s Tori. She’s wearing her favorite purple dress, and she smiles instantly when she she sees that I’m awake. She pauses.

    “Hey, mom,” I say.

    She loses it. She starts crying and runs across the room and hugs me like she never wants to let go. Honestly, I don’t either. “I was so worried, Frisk… Don’t scare me like that again, or I’ll--”

    “No worries, mom…” I say with a slight laugh, but it chokes because I’m crying, too.

    “Welcome back to the world of the living, kid.”

    My attention goes to someone else standing behind my mom. He has her eyes, and his hair is the same light blond color.

    I’m speechless. I haven’t seen him in years, not since he left home after Chara’s death. He’s dressed differently than I remember, in a simple black t-shirt with some sort of logo on it in white and a pair of dark blue jeans.

    Alred sits in a nearby chair. “How’re you holding up?”

    “I’m doing okay. You?”

    He shrugs. “Not bad… probably better than you, though.”

    I laugh slightly, and we stop talking for a moment. Mom picks up the silence. “Frisk, do you want anything to eat?”

    “Soup sounds great. Thanks mom.”

    She leaves, and I’m left with Alred. We’re quiet for a moment. His eyes are to the floor, and he doesn’t speak.

    “Alred? You okay?”

    A moment’s hesitation. “I owe you an apology, Frisk,” he says. “I just left when you and mom might’ve needed me. But I couldn’t come back after leaving things the way they were… Not after Chara…” a pause. “And then you got hurt, and if I had lost you too, I’m not sure if I would be able to handle it. You could’ve died and I would’ve been the last to know. I don’t want our relationship to be like that.”   
    “Al?”

    “I’m sorry I left. If there’s any way I can make it up to you--”

    “Al,” I stop him. “It’s fine.” I hug him, and he gasps like it surprised him. “I would’ve welcomed you back any way.”

    Then mom comes back and I eat my soup. Alred is more at ease, and soon, we’re talking like we used to. 

    Soon, the nurse comes back, telling mom and Al that I need to rest and they leave. It’s only then that I realize how tired I am. 

    Exhausted, I fall asleep almost immediately.


	2. While I Was Out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Frisk's best friends, and they hear the story of what happened in Frisk's head while they were out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, I had NO IDEA how crazy you guys were going to get about this project. Here's chapter 2! :D

    I’m sitting in my bed in a recovery room. They moved me to a different room a few days after I woke up, and there’s a window with a view near my bed. 

    I’m drawing right now, doodles mostly, of the friends I made in my concussion-induced dreams. Even if it was all in my head, it all seemed so real.

    I notice things as I draw: Sans wears Sam’s sweatshirt. Papyrus’s scarf is almost exactly like Pelias’s. Undyne’s hair is very similar to Deinera’s, pulled back in a bright red ponytail. Alphys’s dress reminds me of Alice’s favorite outfit.

    As I’m drawing, I’m startled by the sound of my name, and suddenly having the breath crushed out of me. 

    “We were so worried!!” Deinera says, her voice in my ear. “We tried to see you earlier, but they would only let in family.” she says, letting go.

    “Dein, let the kid breathe,” Sam says. “Frisk’s had it rough for a while.”

    “It’s fine.” I say with a laugh. “I’ve missed you guys.”

    “Welcome back to us, Frisk!!” Pelias says, patting my back. 

    Looking to the back of the group, I notice Alice came, too, but she’s hanging back. “Heya, Alice.” I say. 

    She gives a nervous smile. “H-heya, Frisk…”

    These guys are my best friends, even if they’re all in high school and I haven’t even hit middle school yet. 

    “So, what did I miss?” I ask them, putting my pencil and drawing pad down. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you guys.”

    Alice gets really red. “W-well… we… Deinera, should we…”

    “Alice and I are together!” Deinera says with a great big grin. She takes Alice’s hand and they share a glance. 

    “Wow, guys!! That’s awesome!” I say, excited.

    “You think so?” Deinera says. 

    I nod. “You guys are great friends, and I hope it works out.”    


    My eyes returning to Sam and Pelias, I notice that they’re looking at my drawings. My drawings aren’t the best, I’m only 12, and I’m kind of self conscious regarding my artwork.   


    “Whatcha drawing?” Pelias finally asks, pointing to my sketchbook.

    “Uhhh… just some doodles…” I go to close my sketchbook, heat rising to my face, then I hesitate a moment. They wouldn’t think I’m crazy, would they? I mean, they’re my best friends… they wouldn’t judge. 

    “I was dreaming… some pretty intense stuff while I was out… some of the… um… people I m-- er, dreamed up? I guess? Anyway, they were a lot like you guys… and I was drawing them.” I turn my sketchbook so they can see.    


    “They don’t look human because… well… they aren’t. They live in a place without humans.” I tell them about their Underground counterparts. Before I know it, I’m walking them through my journey in the Underground, and it’s almost like I’m reliving it. I don’t realize that they haven’t said anything in at least an hour until I’m talking about bringing everyone back to the surface and my voice trails off. Heat rises to my face.   


    “...If I’m boring you guys, just let me know… sorry to talk your ears off… I just… this whole thing has been on my mind since I woke up, and I haven’t been able to talk to anyone about it since--”

    “Frisk…” Deinera says, her free hand on my shoulder, the other in Alice’s. “It’s fine. You’re under a lot of stress, and we get it.”

    “Yeah,” Pelias says. “Things probably aren’t easy for you. But I know you can pull through this.”

    I smile. “Thanks for being here for me, guys… even if I’m probably speaking nonsense… Seeing you guys made my day.”

    “No problem, Frisk,” Deinera says. “Either way, it’s getting late. I have a test to study for tomorrow.”

    “Y-y-yeah...” Alice stutters. “I-I-I have some things to finish up before tomorrow, too. Glad you’re doing better, Frisk.”   


    “Thanks, Alice.” I cringe at the thought of school. I’ll have so much to make up when I get back…   


    Pelias goes to follow Deinera and Alice, looking back over his shoulder at Sam. “You coming, Sam?”   


    “Just give me a sec. I’ll take the elevator and meet you at the front.” Sam says. Pelias nods, then leaves. 

    Ever a guy of few words, Sam is quiet for a moment, looking through my drawings, pausing over the sketches I did of Sans: Holding a bottle of ketchup, winking (can skeletons wink?), and holding out a hot dog. 

    “Something on your mind, Sam?” I ask him. 

    He shrugs. “Not really. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out sometime when they let you go. Go to Gilbert’s?”

    “Sure… If I’m not hanging out with my brother.” I tell Sam about Alred, how he wants to start hanging out with me. Doing what, I have no idea. I realize I barely know him anymore. I don’t know what he likes to do, or even what he does in his daily life. Does he have a job? Is he at school? He doesn’t tell mom anything, and she doesn’t let on, but it hurts her.

    “Welp, just let me know when you have time. You have Pelias’ number, right?” Sam asks me.    


    “Yep.” I reply. “I’ll let you guys know when I’m out, then when I have time.”

    “Okay.” Sam stands. “I’d better catch up with everyone. See ya, Frisk.” He leaves the room.   


    “Later, Sam.”


End file.
